


Mimado y Descarado

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: El maknae de EXO es un niño grande, que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y obviamente niinguno de los chicos le niega nada lo que tampoco cambia la situación, pero lo peor de todo lo sufre Baek, aunque ciertamente lo disfruta...





	Mimado y Descarado

El momento de la ducha era el más divertido y a su vez el más estresante para todos los miembros de EXO, sobre todo porque si querían ducharse solos tenían muchos problemas, y ese privilegio solo era accesible para Xiumin, por ser el más mayor, y para Lay que odiaba la idea de ducharse con alguien de su mismo sexo, le daba mucha vergüenza... Sin embargo, los demás siempre acaban siendo sorteados por Suho para ducharse en parejas, y solo una persona más, a sorteo, se ducharía sola.

Esa misma noche fue el turno de Kai, pero como siempre que le tocaba a él, le cedió esa oportunidad a Kyungsoo que muy feliz la aprovechaba y luego se pasaba el resto de la tarde mimando a Kai. Al final la distribución fue Suho-Chen; Chanyeol-Kai y Sehun-Baekhyun.

Lay fue el primero en ducharse en uno de los dos baños del apartamento, el pequeño que tenía una ducha pequeña donde solo entraba una persona, mientras, en el otro baño, que tenía más espacio entraron Suho y Chen.

Normalmente no se podían permitir darse duchas largas y tardaban bien poco, solo la última pareja en ducharse normalmente tenía ese lujo, al igual que el último individual. Por eso mismo rápidamente acabaron estos y entraron Kai y Chanyeol en un baño y Xiumin en el otro.

Y ya para acabar entro Kyungsoo en el solitario y poco después Sehun se vio arrastrado por, muy incómodo por el sudor, Baek.

\- ¡Necesito ducharme ya Sehunnie! - Le gritó- Tengo que cuidar bien mi piel y el sudor no ayuda para nada.

-Eres toda una diva hyung- Le dijo entre risas, pero siguiéndole al baño- A este paso te cambiaras de sexo cuando menos nos lo esperemos.

\- ¡Y bien que te gustaría eso! - Le dijo Baek cuando ya estaban en el baño rellenando la bañera con agua calentita- Maknae del diablo...

-No me gustan las mujeres hyung- Le dijo sin mirarle a la cara mientras se desvestía- Te prefiero más bien tal y como eres ahora.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Le preguntó entonces con una sonrisa pícara metiéndose en la bañera

Sehun se metió también y se sentaron ambos, Baek dándole la espalda a Sehun para que le lavase la espalda, como era costumbre entre ellos.

El maknae lo hizo tranquilamente mientras Baek cantaba alguna canción de Exo y otros grupos suavemente, ya que habían puesto de fondo música en aleatorio. De repente entonces Sehun empezó a fijarse un poco más en la piel del más mayor. Ciertamente era más suave que la suya, y más cuidada. Era blanca como la nieve y se preguntó a qué sabría, y si sería tan dulce como el olor que siempre emanaba del cuerpo de Baekhyun. Dejó caer la esponja entonces y le empezó a hacer un suave masaje por toda su espalda, del que el mayor en ningún momento se quejó, sino que más bien agradeció porque los entrenamientos le acababan agarrotando los músculos en esa zona siempre.

Las manos de Sehun disfrutaban de la suavidad de la piel de Baek mientras apretaban lo justo y necesario para producir una sensación agradable al más mayor, quien había empezado a jadear suavemente, sin ser oído por el maknae, por lo estimulante que se estaba convirtiendo el masaje cuanto más bajaba sus manos.

Sehun no estaba tampoco siendo consciente de lo que hacían sus manos, solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus su mente, que estaba plagada de ideas muy sucias sobre lo que le quería hacer a Baek, desde follarle duramente ahora mismo en la ducha a atarle sobre una cama y marcar toda su suave piel y devorarle enterito, quería hacer saber al mundo lo mucho que le pertenecía Baekhyun, aunque en verdad no lo hacía, puesto que ambos eran libres y solteros, pero en la mente de Sehun estaba claro que esa suave piel resbaladiza por el jabón era y sería suya para siempre.

Cuando ya llegó a la parte superior de sus nalgas empezó a escuchar unos ruiditos cada vez más evidentes provenientes de su hyung, estaba gimiendo suavemente.

Baek sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, pues desde que las manos de Sehun comenzaron a darle aquel placentero masaje su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar inconscientemente haciendo que su mente no trabajase bien. Baekhyun además estaba bastante necesitado, llevaba casi un año desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien y, para que engañarse, Sehun estaba como un tren, y por lo que ya conocía muy bien de tantas duchas juntos, estaba muy pero que muy bien equipado, lo que aseguraba una buena diversión para ambos.

El mayor no controlaba ya sus gemidos, aunque si el volumen al máximo que podía, intentando no ser escandaloso, pero sabía que el menor le estaba escuchando, y que él también se estaba excitando, porque su respiración era cada vez más pesada, y más cercana a su oído.

-Dios hyung- Le dijo entonces al oído sin alejar sus manos de su trasero- No sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu piel, ¿me dejas besarla? ¿Y saborearla?

Baekhyun gimió ante el tono grave de voz y el susurro del maknae, murmurando a penas un sí antes de sentir como las manos de Sehun adquirían más confianza y básicamente le agarraban una nalga, mientras otra de sus manos rodeaba su cuerpo hasta alcanzar uno de sus pezones y apretarlo con rapidez.

Baek se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y se abrió de piernas y levantó más su trasero a la vez que se echaba más para atrás dándole mayor acceso a su cuerpo al menor. Sehun sonrió ante esto y se aprovechó, lamiendo con gusto el cuello de su hyung sacando gemidos aún más altos de su boca, además movió su mano de su nalga a estar entre ellas, acariciando con delicadeza el fruncido agujero de Baek quien con cada roce se deshacía más en sus brazos.

Sehun, a pesar de todo, decidió mover a Baek a una posición más cómoda para ambos, colocándole a cuatro patas frente a él y llevando su lengua a su agujero sacando de lo profundo de la garganta de Baek un potente gemido.

\- ¡Dios Sehun! - Le decía entre gemidos- ¡más por favor!

Y Sehun concedió, lamiendo tres de sus dedos y metiendo uno en el ano de Baekhyun con agilidad, moviéndolo poco después dentro de su mayor al ver que a este le estaba gustando a juzgar por el volumen de sus gemidos, añadió un segundo dedo al primero y escuchó un suave quejido de dolor de parte de su hyung por lo que movió su otra mano al miembro erecto de este, que no había sido tocado aun, haciéndole volver a gemir y olvidarse del dolor. Movió esos dos dedos dentro de Baekhyun hasta que notó como sus caderas se movían en respuesta a sus propios movimientos y añadió un tercer dedo, bombeando la polla del mayor para distraerle del dolor los primeros segundos y luego moviendo sus dedos con agilidad en su interior en busca de su próstata

No tardó mucho en encontrarla y Baekhyun arqueó con fuerza su espalda, estaba sintiendo tan cantidad de sensaciones que, además de que hacía mucho que no las sentía a no ser que fuesen de su propia mano, con el toque de Sehun se sentía arder cada roce de piel contra piel, y eso le estaba llevando ya al límite y eso que solo eran sus dedos lo que tenía en su interior y no el gran miembro del menor que era lo que tanto deseaba.

-Sehun...-Le dijo entre gemidos- deja de jugar por favor...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hyung? - Le preguntó- Tendrás que ser un poco más claro

\- ¡Dios! No me tortures más...- Le dijo Baek- Fóllame, destrózame, párteme en dos, pero por favor, mete tu polla en mi ¡ya!

-Que mal hablado eres hyung- Le dijo, pero sacó sus dedos de su interior y se escupió en la mano lubricando su miembro- Pero yo me ocuparé de que se te olvide todo eso...

Rápidamente se introdujo en su interior haciendo a Baekhyun gritar entre el dolor y el placer, fijo que les habían escuchado por toda la casa, y es que el miembro de Sehun no era para nada pequeño, por lo que a pesar de haber sido preparado con los dedos, eso no le excluía de recibir una pequeña dosis de dolor, de la que Baek no se quejaba para nada, pues le encantaba el sexo duro y fuerte, aunque en gran parte este dolor era porque después de tanto tiempo en abstinencia casi había recuperado su virginidad de nuevo.

\- ¡Dios mío hyung! - Exclamó el maknae- Tan estrecho... me encantas...

-Ah...Sehunnie...Dios...se siente tan bien-Le dijo el mayor deshaciéndose entre gemidos mientras Sehun le embestía con fuerza, sin haber esperado a que se acostumbrase, pero con el placer superando con creces al dolor-Dame más...más rápido...

Y Sehun obviamente como buen maknae tenía que complacer a su buen hyung, dándole todo el placer que le pedía y más, porque él estaba disfrutando esto como nunca, no mentía si decía que este estaba siendo el mejor polvo de su vida, Baekhyun era increíble.

El mayor movía hacia atrás sus caderas en cada embestida encontrándose con la pelvis de Sehun para ir más rápido y más fuerte, y, sobre todo, más profundo, en busca de aquel punto que tanto le hacía delirar y babear, y que, sabía, le haría ver las estrellas.

Sehun se estaba cansando de estar en esa postura, aunque la vista de su hyung a cuatro patas siendo penetrado con fuerza por él, y, sobre todo, viendo su miembro entrar en el cuerpo de Baek una y otra vez, era excesivamente excitante, y para fotografiar, o grabarse en la memoria.

Se salió de dentro de Baek y le hizo levantarse colocándole contra la pared de espaldas y besándolo apasionadamente mientras le levantaba rodeando su propio cuerpo con las piernas del mayor empalándolo en su miembro.

Baekhyun ya ni cuidaba el volumen de sus gemidos, siendo todo lo ruidoso y escandaloso que quería al tener el miembro de Sehun en su interior, que se sentía demasiado bien, sobre todo en esa postura donde el menor llegaba mucho más profundo y estaba golpeando su próstata en cada estocada, haciéndole ver más que las estrellas, llevándolo al Valhala.

Sehun también gruñía en un tono grave mientras se deleitaba con lo increíblemente bien que sonaba su nombre cuando Baek lo decía, y lo bien que sentían las paredes del mayor apretando su miembro cada vez que cambiaba de ritmo, ya fuese al frenar un poco para besarle con ansias o deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel, o al acelerar para disfrutar de las expresiones del rostro de su mayor que literalmente babeaba y no mantenía los ojos abiertos del enorme placer que estaba recibiendo.

-Sehunnie...-Le dio entre gemidos- ...no voy a.... aguantar mucho más... ¡ah!... ¡ahí! ¡Más!

-Yo tampoco- Le dijo acelerando el ritmo, aunque cada vez siendo más errático con sus estocadas- Dios hyung, estas apretando tan deliciosamente mi miembro...

Baekhyun gritaba del placer, cada vez más cerca de su límite mientras Sehun intentaba mantener el rápido ritmo que llevaba, golpeando en todo momento su próstata, pero sintiendo ya su orgasmo inminente.

Al final Baek se vino primero entre su estómago y el pecho de Sehun y, al apretar de nuevo sus paredes anales por el orgasmo provocó que Sehun gruñera aún más fuerte y acabase viniéndose en su interior. Tras unos segundos el maknae se salió de su mayor y le ayudo a ponerse en pie, pero a este le dolía demasiado por lo que le tuvo que ayudar a mantenerse en pie.

-Dios Sehun- Le dijo Baek- Me has destrozado, me duele todo, y ahora nos tenemos que volver a lavar porque me niego a salir de aquí con tu semen goteando de mi ano.

-No voy a disculparme hyung- La respondió el más pequeño- Tú me lo pediste y yo solo hice lo que tú me dijiste, además, sé que tú lo has disfrutado tanto o más que yo.

-Eso no lo niego- Dijo- Pero eso no quita que mañana no voy a poder bailar, podrías ser más delicado la próxima vez

Sehun miró estático a su mayor, ¿quería que esto fuese más allá de una sola vez? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, pero él no se iba a negar, Baekhyun era suyo desde antes de esta ducha, después de todo, él era el maknae de Exo, un niño caprichoso que tenía todo lo que quería, y eso incluía a Baek.

\- ¿Sehun? - Le preguntó Baekhyun al ver que el menor no reaccionaba- ¿Sehunnie? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿He dicho algo mal? Oh dios, no querías más que un polvo ¿verdad? Lo siento Sehun, es que me llevas gustando mucho tiempo y yo...

\- ¿YO te gusto? - Le dijo haciendo énfasis en el 'yo'

-Oh Dios que corte- Dijo el mayor- No pensé jamás hacerla así, pero...si... me gustas mucho Sehunnie... aunque entenderé que tu no sientas lo mismo.

-No, no, no- Dijo Sehun entonces rápidamente- No es eso hyung, tú también me gustas...mucho, así que... ¿serás mi novio?

Baekhyun se sonrojó ante esto, y es que la situación tampoco era la más corriente, con ambos desnudos en la ducha tras una buena sesión de sexo duro, y Baek aun sintiendo el semen de Sehun escurrirse entre sus nalgas y por sus piernas. Aun así, Baek se movió un poco a besar al maknae como respuesta a su pregunta.

-Claro que si Sehunnie- Le dijo tras el beso- Ahora ayúdame a limpiarme antes de que sea todo más incómodo, que me metí a la ducha a quitarme el sudor y al final he acabado incluso peor.

-Claro hyung- Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa que deslumbró al mayor por lo poco habituales, pero preciosas que eran- Ahora eres mío y yo soy tuyo.

Cuando salieron de la ducha el maknae llevó en brazos a su novio hasta la habitación y ambos se vistieron, volviendo a llevar Sehun en brazos a su hyung hasta el salón dejándolo en el sofá y sentándose el al lado bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Joder chicos- Dijo entonces Chen con su típica sonrisa de troll- Os la habéis montado increíble dentro de la ducha, no sabía que Baek fuese tan escandaloso.

El susodicho se sonrojo y el maknae puso cara de póker mirando hacia otro lado intentando aparentar que no le afectaban los comentarios.

-Bueno, por lo que veo ahora sois pareja- Dijo Chanyeol- Me alegro por ambos, pero bueno Sehunnie, ¿que sepas que si haces llorar a Baek te cortaré tu orgullo eh? No habrá lugar donde te puedas esconder.

Sehun le miró seriamente y Chanyeol también teniendo un estúpido duelo de miradas.

-Bueno- dijo Minseok- dejando eso de lado porque es obvio que se quieren mucho creo que Baek necesita una pastilla porque al parecer nuestro maknae está muy bien equipado y nuestro pequeño Baek esta adolorido. Sehun, si quieres ser tan intenso, la próxima vez hacedlo cuando haya descanso al día siguiente o Baek no podrá bailar, lo acabarás dejando inválido.

Casi todos se empezaron a reír de nuevo ante el obvio sonrojo de la pareja, incluso Suho y Kyungsoo que normalmente eran los más serios, definitivamente, ellos no eran un grupo normal

-Pues lo siento- Dijo de pronto Sehun sorprendiendo a todos- Pero la deliciosa piel de Baek es demasiado irresistible y follaremos lo fuerte que queramos siempre que queramos.

En definitiva, este maknae era demasiado mimado y descarado.


End file.
